Hot Revenge
by oneofakindgurl
Summary: Sequel dari Sexy Time. Kai merasa kesal dengan kejadian saat kekasihnya membiarkan orang lain menyentuhnya. Kai merencanakan balas dendam kepada Kris! KrisKai. Uke!Kai. ada balasan review 'sexy time juga' RnR juseyo


**Hot Revenge-Sequel of Sexy Time-**

**;**

**;**

**;**

**Pairing: KrisKai again~**

**Rating: M.. as always -_- heuheuheu**

**Ohalooouu~ Ada yang minta sequelnya KrisKai. Kali ini Kris disiksa sama Kai~ Muehehehe.**

**Oh iya.. ini Rated-M -.-)/ pas baca lagi semua reviewnya... kok pada minta terusin anuannya, bukan ceritanya /? ;-; maaf kalo banyak typo. Sudah malas untuk mengeditnya lagi karena ff ini terlalu hawt (?)**

**Syudah ah segitu saja~**

**Selamat membacaaa**

;

;

;

"Hyungg~~" Kai memeluk manja lengan Kris yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Hn?" Kris mengumam dan tetap fokus melihatponsel. Kai hanya bisa cemberut lalu mengintip sedikit, Ia penasaran apa yang membuat kekasih tersayangnya menghiraukan dirinya.

"Apa instagram bodohmu lebih menarik dariku?" Kai merebut ponselmilik Kris

"Aku akan mengembalikannya jika kita sudah selesai bicara!" dimasukannya ponsel milik Kris ke dalam saku celananya.

"_Okay, What's wrong baby? _Ku pikir kau masih marah denganku karena kejadian minggu kemarin" Kris tertawa pelan lalu merangkul pundak Kai.

"Tak usah dibahas lagi. Aku benar-benar ingin melupakan kejadian minggu lalu" Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya yang langsung saja diberi kecupan oleh Kris, membuat pipi Kai sedikit merona.

"A-aku ingin kencan!" Kai menatap wajah Kris, sedangkan Kris yang terkejut hanya bisa terdiam lalu tertawa.

"Aku pikir kau akan mengatakan hal yang serius. Kau lucu sekali babe. Sekarang kembalikan ponsel milikku"

"Aku serius hyung~ ternyata kau lebih senang berkencan dengan yang lain" Kai mengembalikan ponsel Kris dan beranjak bangun ke kamarnya.

Kris tahu kekasihnya ngambek, segera mengejar Kai dan menarik tangan Kai pelan.

"Hey, _I'm sorry babe~ _ayo kencan. Kau mau kapan?" Kai yang melihat Kris langsung tersenyum

"Hari sabtu, okay?" Kai mencium pipi Kris lalu melanjutkan jalannya dengan... seringai?

;

;

;

"Kalian mau kemana?" Suho memperhatikan Kris dan Kai dalam pakaian yang rapih.

"Kami mau pergi kencan hyung~ _annyeong_~"

Kai menarik tangan Kris kelaur dari dorm. Akhirnya ia bisa mencuri kesempatan untuk berkencan, dan... ya... '_some stuff'._

;

;

"Kau mau kemana sayang?" Kris ke dalam mobilnya dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Tsk, Tidak romantis sekali Tuan Yi Fan~ game centre saja. Aku sudah kehilangan _mood _untuk _lovey dovey _" Kai yang sudah memakai sabuk pengamannya langsung menatap jalan raya karena tak ingin menatap kekasihnya. Ia hanya berharap rencananya berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

Kris yang melihat kekasihnya dalam _mood_ yang tidak bagus hanya bisa mengusak rambut Kai dan mengedarai mobilnya, menuju tepat yang Kai inginkan.

;

;

;

Kencan Kris dan Kai cukup berjalan lancar, dan sepertinya _mood_ Kai dalam keadaan yang bagus.

"HyungAku tidak ingin pulang ke dorm~" Kai menyenderkan tubuhya di jok mobil. Sekarang mereka berada dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Lalu kau ingin kemana? Kerumahmu?"

"Eiy~_shireo~_ aku ingin menginap di hotel denganmu hyung" Kai menatap Kris dengan _puppy eyes_-nya. Ia tahu Kris tidak akan menolaknya jika Ia mentap dengan pandangan seperti itu.

Kris yang melihat tingkah Kai hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan menjawab "Arraseo, kita ke hotel" menginjak pedal gas dengan kuat agar segera sampai di hotel.

;

"Ini kuncinya tuan, kamar nomor 704" petugas di lobi hotel memberikan kuci kepada Kai. Kai melirik Kris yang sedang mengirim pesan kepada Suho bahwa mereka tidak pulang, lalu membisikan kepada petugas lobi.

"Tolong bawakan anggur terbaik disini" Kai langsung menarik tangan Kris dan langsung menuju kamar mereka.

;

"_Hyung~ _kau tunggu dulu di sini sebentar ya. Aku ingin mandi~" Kai menaruh tasnya, membuka jaketnya dan celananya. Menyisakan baju hitam polos dan celana pendeknya melekat di tubuh Kai.

Kris yang melihat kekasihnya hanya tersenyum. Kai itu bisa menjadi sangat seksi dan menggoda, tapi Kai juga bisa menjadi anak yang penurut dan sedikit manja.

Pintu hotelnya diketuk oleh seseorang, Kris langsung bangun dari duduknya dan menuju pintu kamar mereka. Ternyata petugas hotel. Petugas hotel itu membawa masuk anggur dan mempersiapkannya di meja dekat jendela. Kris hanya bisa bingung melihat petugas hotel itu, seingatnya ia tidak memesan apapun.

Setelah petugas hotel itu kembali, Kris menuju kamar mandi dan mengetuk pintu

"Sayang, Kau memesan anggur?" belum sempat terjawab, pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Kai keluar dengan memakai _bathrobe_ dan rambutnya masih sedikit basah. Kris hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap Kai dari atas sampai bawah. _Shit!_ Kai terlalu seksi.

Kris memalingkan wajahnya dan meneguk air liurnya dengan susah payah. Kai yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Oh hyung, anggurnya sudah datang?" Kai segera berlari kecil menuju meja dan membuka anggur itu, menuangkannya ke dalam gelas untuknya dan kekasihnya.

"Kau yang memesan itu? Aku pikir mereka salah kamar" Kris menyusul Kai dan memeluk Kai dari belakang, menghirup aroma rambut Kai yang masih sedikit basah.

"Ayolah~ Aku hanya ingin kencan romantis dengan kekasihku" Kai membalikkan badannya lalu mengecup bibir Kris. Memberikan gelas yang sudah berisi anggur kepada Kris

;

Kini Kris duduk di kasur dengan Kai dipelukannya dan di tangan satunya memegang anggur yang sesekali ia tenggak.

Kai melihat Kris yang hanya diam menatap gelas anggurnya langsung menaruh gelas itu dan memdekatkan dirinya ke badan kris

"Hyung~ aku rindu padamu" Kai berbisik dengan pelan di telinga kris, dan menatap kris dengan tatapan menggoda. Tangannya menggapai gelas Kris lalu merebutnya dari tangan Kris, menaruhnya di meja dekat kasurnya.

Kai mearik kerah kemeja Kris dan langsung mencium bibir Kris. Sadar apa yang diinginkan oleh Kai, kris lalu memeluk pinggang Kai dan membalas ciuman Kai.

Kai mendorong pelan tubuh Kris terbaring di kasur dan melepas ciuman mereka.

"Tutup matamu sebentar hyung, aku punya kejutan untukmu" Kai mengedipkan matanya lalu mendudukan badannya di perut Kris.

Kris mencium pipi Kai dan menutup matanya sesuai perintah Kai. Kai lalu bangun dan menuju tasnya. Mengambil beberapa barang yang akan dibutuhkannya, lalu kembali ke kris.

"Tetap tutup matamu hyung~ kau tidak boleh curang~" Kai kembali duduk diatas perut kris. Menggenggam kedua tangan Kris.

Kris tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Kai. Well, ia berpikir Kai mungkin akan memberinya sedikit pertunjukan. Menari stiptis mungkin. Haha, Kris tersenyum mesum membayangkannya.

Kai menggenggam kedua tangan Kris, Ia harus melakukannya dengan cepat..

Kai mengikat kedua tangan Kris dengan tali secara perlahan. Kai menjilat telinga kekasihnya dan mencoba tetap fokus mengikat tangan Kris. Setelah itu, ia mengikatkan sisa tali di pinggir kasur mereka.

"Buka matamu hyung" Kai mengelus pipi Kris

"_Babe_? Kenapa tanganku diikat? Apa kau bernar-benar ingin bermain?" Kris membentuk _smirk_ di bibirnya. Namun Kai membalasnya dengan sebuah _smirk_ juga.

"Kau selalu tahu apa yang kuinginkan Kris.." Kai mengecup wajah Kris, mulai dari kening, turun ke pipi dan hidung Kris. Saat sampai di bibir Kris, Kai hanya menjilat bibir Kris dengan perlahan.

Kris merasa tidak sabaran, lalu menaikkan kepalanya agar mencapai kepala Kai dan mencium Kai. Tapi Kai punya rencana lain. Ia memundurkan badannya. Tangannya menari di atas kemeja Kris yang masih rapih.

"Hyung, Kau mau aku membuka bajumu terlebih dahulu atau membuka _bathrobe_-ku ini?"

Kai benar-benar dalam mode seksi sekarang. Tatapan sayu dan menggoda. Kris merasa sesuatu di bawah sana semakin mengeras.

"Oh~ _Fuck_! Terserah kau saja Kai. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan!" Kris memejamkan matanya. Kris sudah sangat terangsang.

"Jawaban yang salah hyung~ Kau tahu? Kau sudah sangat nakal minggu ini" Kai membuka kancing kemeja Kris dengan sangat perlahan. Menimbulkan efek erotis saat Kris melihatnya.

"Kau harus dihukum Tuan Wu YiFan" Kai melumat bibir Kris sebentar, Kai mendudukan dirinya tepat di atas penis kris. Membuat penis kris tepat berada dibawah _butt_-nya.

"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang keras disini hyung~" menggoyangkan pinggulnya pelan. Memberi _skinship_ lebih pada penis kris.

"Argh _Babe_... mmhhh~ Apa kau masih kesal kepadaku?" Kris menggenggam erat tali di atas tangannya yang diikat. Ia merasa seperti seorang yeoja yang akan diperkosa.

"Siapa yang tak kesal saat kekasihmu membiarkan tubuhmu disentuh oleh namja lain? Dan perlu kau ketahui hyung. Kalian bermain terlalu kasar, aku tidak bisa bangun sampai dua hari! Kalian keterlaluan!" Kai menggembungkan pipinya. Mulai mengeluarkan protesnya atas perlakuan Kris dan Chanyeol minggu kemarin.

"Ungghh.. Tapi kau menikmatinya kan? Ahhh~_ Shit_. Kai, bisakah kau membukakan celanaku. Penisku.. penisku terasa sesak"

"Aku sedang menghukummu hyung! Bukan memanjakanmu!" Kai mencubit nipple Kris. Mengundang teriakan Kris mengisi kamar hotel mereka.

Kai menciumi leher Kris, meninggalkan banyak kissmark disana. Di bawah sana pinggulnya tetap bergerak. Memberikan rangsangan tanpa henti. Kris sudah tidak peduli lagi. Ia sudah dipenuhi nafsu. Sekarang Kris hanya menikmati semua rangsangan dari Kai.

"Kai-ya~ lepaskan tanganku. Aku akan benar-benar memuaskanmu sayang" Kris memohon kepada Kai. Tatapannya sudah sayu.

"Tidak sekarang _hyung_-ku sayang" Kai mundur. Tangannya mengelus bagian tengah selangkangan Kris. Membuka celana jins Kris. Kai tersenyum melihat penis Kris yang sudah sepenuhnya menegang.

"Ahhh~~ Kaiihh" Kris memejamkan matanya. Meresapi setiap sentuhan Kai di penisnya. Desahannya kian membesar saat Kai mulai menggerakan tangannya.

Kai mempercepat gerakan tangannya di penis Kris. Kai membungkuk, membawa kepalanya mendekati penis. Menjilatnya dengan erotis tanpa berhenti memainkan tangannya.

Kris jelas-jelas sangat tersiksa. Ia mendesah dengan pasrah. Ditambah mulut Kai yang mulut Kai ikut bermain di selangkangannya, mengulum penisnya. Oh, Shit! Mulut Kai sangat hangat. Tanpa sadar Kris menggerekan pinggulnya, memaksa kejantanannya memasuki mulut Kai lebih dalam.

;

Kris mengeluarkan cairannya dalam mulut Kai dan mengotori wajah Kai. Setelah selesai dengan milik Kris, Kai membuka _bathrobe _miliknya. Menampilkan tubuh seksi miliknya.

Kai menduduki kembali di atas badan Kris. Menggoda Kris dengan kembali menggesekan _butt-_nya ke milik Kris.

"Ahh sayanghh! Sungguh aku benar-benar menyesal. _Ride me. Now!" _Kris berteriak frustasi.

Kai merasa sudah cukup ia menghukum kekasihnya, Kai mulai menaikan pinggangnya dan memasukan kejantanan Kris ke dalam lubangnya secara perlahan. Kai dan Kris sama-sama memejamkan mata, menikmati kehangatan yang mereka bagi.

Walau tangan Kris belum dilepaskan, Kris tidak lagi berisik. Kris melirik Kai yang masih membiasakan penis miliknya berada dalam diri Kai. Lalu Kai membuka matanya, dengan tatapan sayu Kai mulai menggerakan badannya. Naik dan turun.

Kris juga membantu Kai. Menaik turunkan pinggulnya berbeda arah dengan Kai. Mengakibatkan penisnya mesuk ke dalam lubang Kai semakin dalam. Menyentuh titik ternikmat milik Kai. Kai mendesah tanpa henti karena itu.

Kai sepertinya mulai lelah. Membiarkan Kris yang terus menggerakan badannya. Permainan mereka tidak lagi pelan dan romantis. Mereka kini benar bermain _hard_ _and hot_.

;

Kris merasakan ciuman Kai di lehernya. Kai memainkan lidahnya di atas kulit leher Kris. Mecium, dan memberi beberapa _kissmark_.

Kai bangkit dan duduk kembali, tetapi tidak untuk membantu Kris memasuki dirinya. Tangan Kai meraih tangan Kris yang diikat, berusaha membukanya. Sedangkan Kris yang disuguhi leher Kai tepat di depan wajahnya tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan leher mulus Kai. Menciumi leher Kai, melakukan seperti yang tadi Kai lakukan terhadap lehernya.

Setelah merasa tangannya terlepas. Kris bangkit menggendong Kai dan merebahkannya. Membalikan posisi mereka menjadi Kai yang dibawah tubuhnya, dan mulai memasuki lubang Kai dengan leluasa. Kai merasa sudah lebih nyaman dengan posisi itu. Melihat wajah Kris yang tampan dan seksi. Kai tidak tahan. Kai mulai menggerakan tangannya dengan nakal ke arah penisnya sendiri. Menggosokan tangannya ke penisnya. Dan mulai menggerakan tangannya teratur di penisnya.

;

;

Ruangan hotel yang diempati oleh Kai dan Kris semakin memanas. Desahan terdengar seiring pergerakan badan mereka yang semakin cepat. Kris semakin bernafsu menggagahi Kai. Dan Kai semakin cepat memainkan tangannya di penisnya. Kai merasa ingin orgasme. Kai mengigit bibirnya. Mengeratkan lubangnya memberi sinyal kepada Kris kalau Kai akan mencapai klimas. Kris juga merasakan hal yang sama, Ia terus memasuki tubuh kai dengan cepat dan keras. Menyentuh berkali-kali titik kenikmatan Kai.

Tak lama setelah itu Kai lah yang pertama kali mencapai klimaks. Kai sudah lemas tetapi Kris tetap menggerakan pinggulnya semakin dalam. Dan Kris melepaskan hasratnya di dalam tubuh Kai. Saat mencapai titik terdalam lubang Kai.

Setelah itu mereka sama-sama mengatur nafas mereka. Menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan cinta. Merasa sudah bisa bernafas dengan teratur, keduanya menautkan bibir mereka. Ciuman yang lembut.

"_Babe _kau berhasil membuatku kapok asal kau tahu. tapi aku sedikit menikmatinya. Kau tampak sangat menggoda" Kris menciumi wajah Kai.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh lagi hyung~" Kai memeluk dengan erat kekasihnya. Membiarkan Kris tetap menindih tubuhnya.

"A-ahh hyunghh... apa yang kau lakukan?" Kai melepas pelukannya saat Kai merasa penis Kris bergerak lagi dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau tahu kan aku tidak akan susah berhenti menyetubuhi dirimu. Apalagi kau sangat amat seksi hari ini" Kris tersenyum mesum. Lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Dan malam itu menjadi malam yang panjang untuk mereka berdua

;

;

END

;

Ini apa?! ;-; lagi sakit gini tapi malah bikin yang aneh-aneh -_- oh ya, maafkan saya kalau saya belum update lagi.. beberapa minggu ini adalah minggu terberat *sigh*

Selanjutnya akan dibuat ff dengan pairing HanSoo, karena banyak yang request. Silahkan menunggu (?) kalau bisa selagi menunggu baca dan review ff saya yang lain xD

Terima kasih atas semua review yang aku terima. Kalian adalah penyemangat saya '-')9

Oh, satu lagi. Mohon jangan panggil saya 'thor' _I'm not a Thor!_ T_T just call me... Dii~

Muehehe.

**Review replies:**

**miszshanty05****: **ini sudah dilanjut xD review lagi yaaaa

**nadia:** yang sexy time emang tadinya pengen foursome O.O tapi yasudalah xD hehe

**hunjong: **baekchen? Aku suka *-* iya aku liat yang mereka lagi di jepang. Itu lucuuu si chen kaya salting gitu. Mungkin nanti bakal bikin baekchen kalo banyak yang minat :3 oh ya, rambutnya baekhyun sekarang dicat jadi item ya? Dia jadi ganteng ya ampun T_T aura seme-nya keluar (?)

**double K: **ini KrisKai lagiii. Silahkan RnR :3

**Yoon Hee:** aduh ini bukan threesome. Nggak kuat lagi bikin threesome ;-; tapi ada ide mau bikin '_bitchy Kai_' xD hehehe

**Askasufa:** hehehe emang baca ff melted itu nggak lengkap kalo blm nonton mvnyaa. Apalagi baca ff itu sambil denger lagunya XD makasih reviewnyaaaa :3 ini ada KrisKai lagiii. Huraaayyy~

**LemonTea07:** kurang hawt? Yang ini gimana? Apa kurang hawt juga? T_T aku masih polos (?) makasih banyak atas sarannya, sangat amat membantu~ :3 terus kritik aku ya XD hehe

**Jongin48:** liat usernamenya. Jadi menghayal kalo kai salah satu anggota AKB/JKT48 XD hehe iya kainya kesakitan, jadi dia bales dendam (?) baca dan review ya xD

**Deathangel94:** ini terlalu vulgar ya? T_T hueee maafkan otak mesumku ini-_- aku nggak bisa bikin yang terlalu panjang. Terlalu hawt (?)

**FriederichOfficial****:** kalo yang ketiga ini gimana? Apa hawtnya sudah ke-upgrade? xD haha nggak bisa lebih hawt dari ini kayanya u.u

**Guest:** Selamat! Permintaanmu aku kabulkaan! Ini udah cukup belum bales dendamnya? xD

**Putrifibriyanti96:** aku line 97~ sudah legal, sudah punya ktp :3 *cerita lagi pamer hehe. Ayo bikin ff jugaaa. Boleh request HanKai? Atau HanHun? XD semangat buat ffnya! Aku bakal RnR '-')9

**BluePrince14:** Silahkan tanyakan pada korbannya (?) abisnya Kai cekci sekaliii T_T

**Naideel:** nggak papa kok :3 huehehe terus review ffku yaaa~~ uh.. iya sih, baru ngeh chanyeol selalu muncul disaat yang aneh ._. biarlah.. yang penting CHANKAI

** .7:** menderita tapi enak (?) oh tidak. Maafkan otak mesum saya - -"

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu****:** benarkah? Suka ChanKai atau KrisKai? Kita sehati! (?)

And the last..

**Tante:** muahahahahaha *ketawa evil. Kai terlalu seksi untuk jadi seme. Kai yang aku tahu itu uke (?) hehe nih udah aku lanjutin. Aku ngetik sambil gemeteran T_T gws for me.. huhuhu


End file.
